E-Bonus: Terrifying Invasion
The mission "E'''-Bonus: Terrifying Invasion'" is the bonus mission in the Treacherous Mansion. Like the other bonus missions, it can only be unlocked by collecting all the Boos in the respective mansion. The bonus missions have Luigi going around the mansion to capture ghosts using the Poltergust 5000, very similarly to mission E-5 "Paranormal Chaos". Although they do not have a time limit, Luigi wants to collect the ghosts as quick as he can, as his score is determined by his time. ''These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "We have an EMERGENCY! The Parascope is detecting whopping paranormal signals in the mansion! Luigi...THE END IS NEAR!" Starting Dialogue "I knew it all along, I tell you! King Boo was the one sending ghosts to reclaim mansions. I reckon he flew into a rage every time we recpvered one of the Dark Moon pieces. And now he's sent a horde of ghosts to regain control of the Treacherous Mansion! I'm afraid we're in trouble, my boy. He's sending the strongest ghosts he's got!" "If he reclaims the mansion, his army of ghosts will be able to invade all of Evershade Valley and beyond! Luigi, you're gonna have to give this one all you've got!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * Ghosts are invading the Treacherous Mansion! Go to the outbreak points and capture all the ghosts at each location in ordder to prevent a paranormal catastrophe. Other Goals * Capture all the ghosts as soon as possible! Story Since the rooms with ghosts are randomized, Luigi should simply follow the map's markers on where to go. The Treacherous Mansion is very large, however, Luigi should have a bit of practice since clearing E-5 "Paranormal Chaos". This mission includes a variety of strong and normal ghosts, and most of the Greenies carry objects to aid them. Be careful of Sneakers, especiallt in small rooms like the Restrooms, where ghosts can overwhelm you. For the most part, if E-5 was simple for you, this one should cause no trouble. After Mission Dialogue "You did it, Luigi! I didn't think the Poltergust 5000 could hold that many ghosts! Let's unload it posthaste!" "Criminy... I still can't believe you pulled that off. Those ghosts would have destroyed the mansion and ravaged the entire valley...and beyond! Son, you've saved us all, and the peole out there don't even know it! If I wore a hat, I'd take it off to you!" "But I'm not much of a hat guy - takes me a long time to do my hair. Anyhoo, King Boo must be furious right now. Let's pay him a visit, eh?" Trivia * The music on the bonus missions is a remixed version of the Library piano, when the Poltergeist is playing, fit to set the theme of the mansion. In this case it uses the same instruments that Treacherous Mansion's main theme uses, which is similar to Gloomy Manor. * All bonus missions are named like this: (Adjective) + Word that starts with "I". The first letters of the adjectives of each mission name spells out "GHOST". Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:Bonus Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion